


Day 9 - Hanging Out With Friends

by AislinMarue



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge - Science Boyfriends - Bruce Banner/Tony Stark [9]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Incredible Hulk - All Media Types
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, M/M, Science Boyfriends, Science Bros, Stanner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 22:05:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5801977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AislinMarue/pseuds/AislinMarue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's movie night at Avengers Tower, but Bruce isn't focused on the film.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 9 - Hanging Out With Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Yay day 9! Progress! :D

Movie night at Avengers Tower was always an interesting experience. Tonight was no different. 

Tonight had been Bruce’s night to pick and he'd chosen James Cameron’s film, Avatar. Despite being a fantasy film and rather long, the concept of the science involved had always fascinated Bruce. To essentially take your consciousness and put it into another body… The thought was fascinating. It always made him consider his own circumstances. What would it be like to leave his body and enter another? A body that hadn't been riddled with radiation so he developed a rage-filled alter ego. 

He didn't think he'd ever be able to achieve such a feat. Yet sometimes, even he had to admit it was nice to dream. So he lost himself in the fantasy of doing just as they did in the movie. Entering a new, untainted body. Being able to do the same things as everyone else without fear of being hunted or changing into the Other Guy. Going into a coffee shop to get a cup of tea and sit down to read a book like an ordinary person. What a novel concept. It made him smile to himself to imagine it. 

“Where are you right now?” came the quiet voice of his lover in his ear. 

He turned his head slightly to look at Tony, his smile becoming a little sheepish. “In a coffee shop by Central Park. Drinking tea and reading a book,” he answered honestly. 

“Daydreaming again?” Tony asked, calloused fingers trailing through Bruce’s salt and pepper curls. 

“Something like that.” He closed his eyes to savor the gentle touch. 

“Was I there?” His thumb brushed over Bruce’s cheek, the scientist’s skin flushing a bit as a result. 

“You were about to be.” Bruce felt Tony’s lips brush softly against his. 

“Good. I'd hate for you to be lonely, Doctor Banner.” The words were whispered against his lips and sent a shiver down Bruce’s spine. Then it was he who sought a kiss. 

“How can I ever be lonely when I have you, Mister Stark?” He knew he'd said the right thing when he felt Tony’s lips curved in a smile against his own. 

Then Tony jolted when Clint lobbed a pillow at his head. 

“Get a room or something. We're trying to watch the movie.” The archer rolled his eyes and stuffed popcorn in his mouth that he ended up nearly choking on when Natasha smacked him upside the head without a word. 

“You know, Legolas, that is an excellent idea. I pick this one.” Tony barely missed a beat before pulling Bruce onto his lap and grinning. “Why don't you go finish watching the movie in your nest while the good doctor and I have a steamy make out session?”

Bruce chuckled at the glare leveled their way, but then Clint started whining as Natasha rose, gripped him by the ear and dragged her protesting partner from the room.

Then he was alone with the man currently whispering in his ear again, voice practically a purr.

“Now tell me about that cafe, Doctor Banner…”


End file.
